


To Save a Hostage

by FanFictheKid



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Hiding in a small space together, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictheKid/pseuds/FanFictheKid
Summary: Peter is training for situations involving a hostage.





	To Save a Hostage

"You're putting me to work?" I scoffed.

Tony gave me a half-shrug. "Consider it the price of knowing your boyfriend"s biggest secret."

"Mr. Stark, if she doesn't want to-" Peter began. I stopped him, smiling.

"No, I'd be happy to help." I turned to Tony and cocked my head. "For a price, of course."

"I actually don't negotiate with terrorists," Tony replied with a straight face.

"My time is very valuable, Mr. Stark." I could count the number of I'd called Tony 'Mr. Stark' on my fingers, and they had all been sarcastic, save the first time I met him, when I didn't know him as well.

"I'll write you a check afterward." Tony cracked a smile and I laughed.

\--------------------

About an hour later, I was tied up and put in a wooden chair in the center of a (simulated) abandoned warehouse. I wasn't gagged, but I was instructed not to warn Peter about any traps. After the fake kidnappers ensured I was comfortable, they all got in their positions and waited.

It wasn't long until I felt something flutter past my ear. I turned toward it and saw a small metallic spider on my shoulder. It blinked at me a couple times then crawled down my arm. The ropes went slack as Peter's robotic sidekick cut them. A tower of crates in the corner fell over; the pseudo-kidnappers turned toward the sound. In that moment, I was scooped into the air. I stifled a yelp as I was pulled up and into Peter's chest.

A second later, there were cries of alarm when everyone saw my chair empty. Guns were aimed at us. I knew enough to cling to Peter as he swung away, paint balls flying past us and splashing red against the ceiling.

We made it down a hallway to where the exit was- or should have been. The building seemed to have expanded, which was very possible with Stark tech. 

"Tony did mention it would be unfamiliar territory," I mumbled.

Peter turned to me. "Onward?" 

"Lead the way." I smiled. Before we could move, there was the sound of many feet coming from in front of us.

"Uh..." Peter looked around quickly, saw many doors around us, and pulled us into one, locking the knob silently. It was a tight squeeze but luckily there was just enough room for us.

"Shh..." Peter breathed against my ear. His chest was flush against my back, the small space giving him a reason to wrap his arms around me.

I pressed my ear to the door, not that I needed to. The pseudo-kidnappers weren't even trying to be quiet. Once the group passed, I risked a whisper.

"Do we go?"

"Not yet," Peter replied just as softly. "They were behind us too. We'll wait until they pass, they can't be far."

So we waited. It felt like forever due to the tension, not from the situation itself, but from the way there wasn't anything between us but clothes. Fairly thin clothes, at that.

"I don't hear anyone," I whispered. My cheeks felt warm, my skin hyper-sensitive.

"Be patient." Peter's fingers curled slightly around my hips. "this might be a trap. If it is, we'll wait them out."

"Okay." I chewed my lip. I knew very well this was not the time or place, but pushed my ass against him anyway. The only reaction I received was his body freezing, even his breathing stopped.

"Careful, babe," Peter breathed. I reached back and gave him a moment to stop me before I pulled off his mask. I brought his lips to mine; he responded eagerly. After pulling me closer briefly, he leaned back with a curse.

"I have to stay focused," Peter said. His tone suggested he would like nothing more than to see where this went.

"You're right." Pause. Experimentally, I shifted my body slightly, his fingers dug into my skin in response. I persisted, pushing rhythmically against him. He allowed me to keep going for a few moments, then I felt his lips brush the shell of my ear.

"You know we're supposed to be quiet, right?"

"I can stay quiet," I purred. Right on cue, he rolled his hips forward. I squeaked, our positions allowing perfect friction to my clit.

"You were saying?" Peter teased, gently moving against me.

"I was saying that-" Many feet ran around the corner and past our hiding spot. I sighed. "That when this is over, we'll go somewhere we can be as loud as we want."

"Sounds perfect." Peter gave me a quick kiss and put his mask on. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We crept quietly out of the closet and found the exit. Tony was waiting for us.

"You failed," Tony offered as a greeting.

"What?" Peter argued. "But I saved the hostage!"

"You did, but during your escape, she was shot." He gestured to my side, where a shiny red stain was proof. "The time you took to find the exit made this a fatal wound. So, she died before she left."

Peter frowned, thinking about this for a moment. He met my eyes and smirked. "Can I go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my Patreon (under the same name) and, if you could, support me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
